


Breaking You

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: blindfold_spn, Implied Character Death, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, archangels go into heat. They usually control themselves by some sort of ritual, but Lucifer's been stuck in the cage for an extremely long time and hasn't been able to do it these last few times. A short while after he gets out, they all go into heat again. The three others can sort it out, easy, but Lucifer? He can't help himself.</p>
<p>And the first other archangel he comes across is Gabriel at that hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

The moment Lucifer laid eyes on his brother he couldn’t believe his luck. For three long days by now the painful waves of his heat were raging through his body and he could already feel it affecting the clarity of his mind.

Going through heat was never easy for an archangel and normally they avoided each other – just in case the ritual didn’t work the way it should but Lucifer had been imprisoned so long that going into heat never even crossed his mind and now the pain of the first heat he experienced in thousands of years was burning deep inside his guts and it slowly drove him insane.

Something had got to be done about it and now the solution for his annoying little problem was just one breath away. It almost made him believe in fate again.

Gabriel knew about his problem, of course he did – given the fact that all archangels almost simultaneously went into heat – and he had tried to trick Lucifer into believing that he wanted to help him.

Lucifer had agreed, allowing the Winchesters and this arrogant pagan goddess to leave but when he demanded of Gabriel to keep his promise the stupid little fuck tried to betray him.

Turning on his brother and ripping the blade out of his hands should have been a lot harder to accomplish – even considering the fact that it had been him teaching his little brother all his tricks was giving him an advantage. But it still was painfully easy, remembering him of how weak Gabriel actually was.

Lucifer carelessly threw the blade aside, not caring about where it landed and turned around to regard his brother with a calculating look.

"Did you really believe you could outsmart me?" Still smiling he laid his hand on Gabriel’s cheek, gently stroking the soft flesh of his brother’s vessel. "I’m older and I have far more experience than you, little one."

Their eyes met and Lucifer revelled in the fact that Gabriel knew what was about to happen and a split second before the youngest archangel had time to react Lucifer’s hand closed around his brother’s neck, dragging the smaller male into his arms.

"Let me go!"

Lucifer just laughed and shook his head. "Let you go? Don’t be ridiculous, Gabriel. Why should I let you go when I have you right here where I need you to be?"

"Don’t... Lucifer, please..."

Drawing blood by digging his nails into Gabriel’s shoulder Lucifer used his other hand to rip the thin shirt off Gabriel’s body, before he opened his brother’s pants, quickly pulling them down to his knees.

"Stop! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Gabriel's voice sounded panicked by now and Lucifer responded by strengthening his grip to bone-crashing intensity before he unexpectedly flung the shorter male into the nearest wall.

The younger angel slid down to the floor, slightly dazed amber coloured eyes staring up at the former archangel with so much pain and fear that it made his mouth water. It had been so long ago since he last had one of his brothers completely at his mercy. How much he had missed this power to do whatever he pleased...

The heat burning his insides had intensified within the last minutes and Lucifer knew that it was time. He needed to take care of this little obstacle quickly before he completely lost his mind.

He grabbed Gabriel’s ankles, dragging the squirming archangel forward until he was lying flat on his back, before quickly pulling off his brother’s trousers. Desperately Gabriel tried to wriggle his way out of Lucifer’s grasp but the devil had absolutely no problems to keep the smaller male pinned beneath him.

"You thought there would be no repercussion for your actions? That everything was just a game? That I wouldn’t hurt you? You tried to betray me, Gabriel. You know damn well that I can’t stand it when someone tries to stab me in the back."

Lucifer buried his hand in Gabriel’s hair, forcefully pulling back his head.

"Don’t you think I can see it in your eyes that you want this as much as I do? You’re smelling like a greedy little bitch underneath the bounds of this crippling ritual our father made us go through."

"No..." The archangel feeble attempts to break free just caused Lucifer to shake his head in barely hidden amusement. "Let go of me! I don’t want this. I never wanted it this way!"

"I’m doing you a favour, you pathetic little fool!" Lucifer jerked roughly at the strands beneath his fingers, eliciting a painful whimper from his younger brother and with a disgusted snarl he backhanded the younger angel hard across the face.

"Today you will learn something about life, my dear little Gabriel. I suggest you pay attention because it's going to be a very important lesson for you!"

Lucifer opened his own trousers with a quick movement and settled himself between Gabriel's spread legs.

"Next time you try playing with the grown-ups don’t start something you won’t be able to finish."

Using his superior strength to keep his brother in place Lucifer plunged in without warning, not caring about the lack of preparation. Screaming Gabriel once again tried to get away but there was nothing he could do. Lucifer just pushed forward, steadily forcing his way into his brother’s reluctant body.

Sliding his length into the incredible heat of his brother’s tight channel Lucifer felt the resisting flesh tear under his onslaught but ignoring the blood running down his brother’s thighs he kept thrusting deeper and deeper.

Finally buried to the hilt into the smaller body of his brother Lucifer stilled every movement, greedily staring at the painful expression on Gabriel’s face.

“Look at me, Gabriel. I want to see your eyes!”

Golden eyes snapped open, displaying an exciting mixture of fear and hurt and anger and on a whim he grabbed Gabriel’s hair and pressed his mouth against his brother’s lips before he snapped his hips forward.

Setting a brutal pace Lucifer kept pounding into Gabriel’s body, his mouth locked over his brother’s bruised lips, eagerly using his whimpered pleas for mercy to get high on the power he held over the younger angel.

Soon his rhythm got more and more erratic, the nearing orgasm blending out his surroundings, all his senses focussing on the incredible feeling of tight muscles clenching around his cock and then it was over and Lucifer came deep inside the abused body of his younger brother.

He quickly pulled out, ignoring the stifled scream the youngest archangel emitted. Staring for a long moment at the broken and bleeding body of his brother Lucifer turned his head when a flash of silver caught his eye.

Thoughtfully taking up the sword he had so carelessly thrown away shortly before the devil inspected the sharp blade with increasing interest before he slowly turned back to his brother, the weapon nothing but a dark promise in his raised hand...

 

END


End file.
